


blessed son

by summerdayghost



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Painting, Post-Season/Series 02, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Step-parents, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Anne knows and now Eric knows that she knows.





	blessed son

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of blasphemy. This is more than 100 words.

Anne was painting the desert when Eric came in. She wanted to get it as close to her memories of that holy night as possible. She depicted Sheila, Joel, and their head in a vase as angels. Just because their halos weren’t visible to Anne’s mortal eyes didn’t mean they weren’t there.

Eric stood looking at his shoes, “So… uh… Sheila and Joel, um, told me about… So the other night in the desert…”

She momentarily abandoned her work, if he was saying what she thought he was saying then it was more important than any painting could be, “Are you aware of their crusade as well?”

What she really wanted to ask was if he was a part of it but she couldn’t find the words. She would find out if she was meant to know.

“Well, if you mean do I know what they do then yeah. Yes,” he fidgeted not daring to look her in the eye.

Her face did not betray any emotion, “How long?”

“I’ve been helping out, uh, I think since the beginning,” he put a hand on the back of his neck, “but I didn’t _know_ know what was going on until after Dan.”

“After Dan?” she walked away from her easel and to Eric.

“Dan,” he finally looked her in the eyes and she saw fear.

The time to press for details would be later. If Sheila and Joel took Dan from this world then Dan had to go. Dan deserved it. She had accepted that earlier but Eric’s involvement changed things.

Anne had spent a lot of time worrying about Eric in the past. He was terribly introverted and had no interest in religion (paired with a copious interest in the damned). But knowing that Sheila and Joel had chosen him to assist in their righteous quest told her she could put her worries aside. He was on the right path.

As she wrapped her arms around him she got the idea for her next painting. The blessed son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
